eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4766 (20 December 2013)
Acting like the perfect house guest, David's cooked Janine breakfast and tells her he's available if she needs to talk. When asked if he'd ever consider selling the car lot, Max tells David that everyone has their price. Carol's surprised to hear that David's moved in with Janine. Ian's scathing when David insists it's only until he has his own place but David's confident - he's got a good feeling about this Christmas. David talks Janine into visiting Pat's grave with him. Janine's concedes that the inscription is almost tasteful, considering Bianca chose it 'She will be remembered for her big heart, fierce loyalty and fabulous earrings'. David talks about the misery he brought Pat and assures Janine Pat would be proud of her. Janine asks if there's anything David wants to get of his chest and he counters if he does, will she? Standing in front of Pat's grave, David says he's sorry for not making her proud. Emotional, David hares back to the car and sits inside sobbing. When Janine approaches, David drives off. Back at No.27, Janine finds David packed and about to leave. She tries to talk him round and he again tells her Pat would be proud of her. Eventually, Janine retorts that he's got no idea what it's like to be a genuinely bad person but she does. Janine breaks down, admitting she can't get Michael out of her head. David again tries to leave but Janine stops him, confessing that she killed Michael. Hysterical, Janine tells David exactly what happened. David comforts Janine but when she leaves the room, David looks at his phone and smiles - he's recorded her confession... Alfie's worried about leaving the Vic but Kat's surprisingly cheerful. Cora's eagerly anticipating the OAPs Christmas party but finds the Community Centre locked, a crowd, including Mo, outside and no sign of the organiser, Dot. Patrick, Mo and Cora bang on Dot's door but there's no reply. Poppy returns home and, noticing the curtain twitching, claims Dot's visiting Jim. Poppy confides to Kat and Alfie that she knew organising the party was too much for Dot and Kat insists they'll sort it. Poppy's surprised when Dot insists she bolts the door. Kat and Alfie talk Ian into letting Jake help out at the Community Centre. The party's a success and Kat and Alfie celebrate with a dance - who needs the Vic to have a good time? Billy's bemused by Lola's eagerness to do the laundry and then walks in on her and Peter in a state of undress in the launderette back room. All three are mortified; Billy's ready to attack Peter but calms down when he realises that Peter really makes Lola happy. Billy tries to help the young couple by getting Ian and Phil together in the Vic but the plan backfires when the men nearly come to blows after Phil steals Ian's drink. Tina wonders if they should return the money she stole from Mick and Linda - then maybe they could have a fresh start. Shirley visits Mick alone. She later joins Tina at the OAPs' Christmas party and reveals Mick went mental but said they could keep the money. Cryptically, Shirley then says 2014 is going to be a hell of a year. Max is unnerved when Lauren makes him lunch. Lauren tentatively tells him she's going out and is surprised when Max doesn't object. Lauren's disappointed to discover Jake has to work. Ian notes that Lauren's got her eye on Jake. Lauren joins Jake as he cooks for the OAPs. Someone walks in on them kissing and they're scared they've been rumbled but it's just an elderly gentlemen looking for the toilets. Cast ;David Wicks Protrayed by Michael French ;Janine Butcher Protrayed by Charlie Brooks ;Billy Mitchell Protrayed by Perry Fenwick ;Lola Pearce Protrayed by Danielle Harold ;Peter Beale Protrayed by Ben Hardy ;Ian Beale Protrayed by Adam Woodyatt ;Phil Mitchell Protrayed by Steve McFadden ;Shirley Carter Protrayed by Linda Henry ;Tina Carter Protrayed by Luisa Bradshaw-White ;Carol Jackson Protrayed by Lindsey Coulson ;Kat Moon Protrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Alfie Moon Protrayed by Shane Richie ;Mo Harris Protrayed by Laila Morse ;Patrick Trueman Protrayed by Rudolph Walker ;Cora Cross Protrayed by Ann Mitchell ;Dot Branning Protrayed by June Brown ;Poppy Meadow Protrayed by Rachel Bright ;Jake Stone Protrayed by Jamie Lomas ;Lauren Branning Protrayed by Jacqueline Jossa ;Max Branning Protrayed by Jake Wood ;Lenny Protrayed by John Walters Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes